Memories of death
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: When Jaden was young he was trapped in a fire, what happened when he called for help? And who, or what, is torturing him in his dreams and hurting him while he's awake? Is there any thing his friends can do to help him? JADENXJADEN? and AlexisXJaden. R&R.
1. prolog

A/N: I came up with this idea in a dream, more like a nightmare. I did a trailer on this, but it didn't seem very popular, I think because it might have been confusing.

Well hear is the story, I don't own yu-gi-oh GX.

XxXxXxXx

A little boy was playing in a barn. Clamming on boxes his father and grandfather were stacking. It was light out but they had a candle because it was still dark in the barn. The little box was laughing and smiling. His mother was dead and his grandmother was watching them from the house.

His grandmother shook her head in disapproval. The guys were stacking boxes of things that even they knew they didn't need. Plus they had set the candle in a bad place. She walked away hoping they'd keep an eye on her grandson.

She loved her husband and her son, but she had to admit, they were dolts. She hoped her grandson didn't turn out like that. He was so sweet and kind; it would be a shame if he grew up like them. Especially since he had a lot more scene then them.

After about half an hour his father and grandfather took a brake. The little boy stayed in the barn. Playing make believe. He was pretending that he was a mouton climber, exploring the vigorous Mt. Everest. It was very fun.

He was having so much fun he didn't even notice the candle, or that he was so close to it. He also didn't notice when he accidentally knocked the candle over. He just continued to play. To him, every thing was a game. So, he climbed higher.

The candle landed on the ground in a big pile of hay. The hay Cut fire, and then the barn. Soon the boy was surrounded by flames. The crates started to burn.

"I don't like this game any more" he said as he looked at the fire so close to him.

He was so high up, right where all the smoke was. He started coughing fiercely. He couldn't breath. His eyes watered not only because he was coughing so hard but because the smoke was to strong. He closed his eyes tight in an attempted to stop the burning caused by the smock.

The boxes started to shake. Soon they fell to the ground. The boy was flung to the back of the barn. His path blocked by the boxes. He started to get up but one of the barn's pillars finely fell.

It had bin burned and couldn't stay up any longer. Sadly the pillar fell on top of the young boy. The boy tried to get out from under it but it was no use. He was trapped.

With the grandmother

His grandmother looked out the window to see the barn. Her eyes went wide at the sight. The barn was on fire and her husband and son trying to save the boxes. They didn't even know that the little boy was still in there. They figured that he would have left a long time ago.

"Oh my havens!" she said and rushed out of the house to the two men." Forget the boxes get away from their! Do you want to be killed?!" she yelled and pulled the men away. She got them away and called 911.

With the little boy

The boy struggled under the boxes. Tears streamed down his face. He was going to die. He was going to die and nothing could change that.

"Some one, please help me" he said in a week voice. As he said this his heart stopped for a minute then pounded hard. His chest hurt like nothing he ever felt before.

"What is going on? What is this pain? It hurts" he said, trying to grip his heart. He closed his eyes as he felt the pain grow.

"AHH!" he screamed as one became two. As he became more then just himself. He opened his eyes to see he was free. He quickly ran out of the barn.

He made it out of the barn and to his grandparent's house. He ran in and seen his father and grandparents standing near the window staring. His grandmother rushed to him and hugged him. They seen him run out of the burning barn and realized he must have bin trapped.

"Oh you poor dear! You must have bin so afraid!" his grandmother said. He cried in her arms. His grandfather started patting his back in an attempt to comfort him. His father just stared at them.

Fear showed in his fathers eyes. He had already lost his wife and he almost lost his son. His only reminder of his love. He almost lost his little boy.

The boy looked at his father as he walked closer. His father picked him up and hugged him close. He hugged back. His father was so glade he was still alive.

About a half an hour later the fire men had arrived and put the fire out. Now they were looking to make sure no one was in there.

"Looks like we got something over hear!" yelled a fireman as he uncovered the body of a dead boy. All the other fire men came closer to see. The boy and his family came closer as well.

The dead boy looked an al full like the little boy. Like a clone. The boy's vision started to fade. He felt sick. His body was going limp.

"Grandma" the boy said weekly as he seen the body and blacked out. Every one looked at him. They surrounded him in a secant. His father's face went blank yet was full of worry.

XxXxXxXx

It had been a week since the boy blacked out. His family was worried. They feared he would never wake up. They stayed by his side every chance they got. They hated when visiting hours were over.

Doctors said he might not wake up. They said that the experience might have traumatized him too much. They told his father that if he didn't wake up within the year that they would pull the plug. But the boy's father still hoped.

He hoped his son would wake. He prayed. He wouldn't lose him. He couldn't.

The boy's father would cry himself to sleep at the thought of the boy dieing. He would blame him self. The boy was his son. He loved him.

But even with hope and prayers time went by. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Soon it was the 11 month and the boy still hadn't awakened. The father cried over his sleeping son.

The boy was as good as dead. It seemed like he wouldn't ever wake. The father begged his son.

"Please! Please wake up!" he said. He continued to cry till visiting hours ended. Then he left in tears that blurred his vision. He walked to the parking lot then to his car. Then he got in and drove.

But he wasn't going home. He couldn't bear to go back there. Not to the place he had lived with his wife. Not to the place where he had lived with his son. Not to a place full of painful memories.

So he drove. He drove till it was dark. He drove till he ran out of gas and sat at the side of the rode. Then he just sat there. Crying.

By the time it was 1:00 AM he had stopped crying. He opened the dash bored and polled some thing out. He polled out a gun. He placed it to his head and said his final words.

"I'll be with my family soon" and with that he polled the trigger. A big bang noise filled the night air and echoed through the forest he was near. The boy's father was dead. A smile on his face.

In the morning the Boy's grandma and grandpa got the news of their son's death. They mourned for their lose. Every thing was falling apart. They had already lost so much.

Then the phone rang. It rang three times before the grandma answered it.

"Y-yes?" she said into the phone to the person on the other end of the line. He eyes went wide and her mouth hung open. She nodded her head." Alright, we'll be there in a few moments" she said and hung up. The grandpa looked at her.

"What's going on?" the grandpa asked.

"He finally woke up" she said. There was a long silence.

XxXxXxXx

A few years later

"Yay! I can't believe it!" Jaden yelled happily as the bus drove. He and his friend smiled.

"So, Jaden, how long has it been since you last seen your grandparents?" asked Bastion. Jaden looked at his friend with excitement written all over his face.

"Years. I haven't been there in like forever," Jaden said.

"Well why's that Soldier?" asked Hasslebarry (a/n: I'm not sure how his name's written so if I wrote it wrong please tell me!). Jaden frowned. That got every ones attention.

"What's wrong Jay?" Syrus asked. Jaden looked at his friend then sighed.

"Nothing, it's just, well, the reason I haven't been there in so long is because there was a fire one day. Apparently two people died. I was lucky," Jaden said. His friends stared at him in shock until Alexis spoke.

"Um, what do you mean 'you were lucky'?" she asked.

"Well, I could have been one of them. Thankfully I just had to be in the hospital for a few weeks," Jaden said. Then Syrus freaked out and started hugging Jaden while crying.

"Ah! Jaden I don't want you to die!" then every one had to try to calm him down before they got to their destination.

A/N: to those who have read this before I have decided to change some things and to make this a prolog. What do you thing? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.


	2. Arrival

A/N: Sorry for the long wait.

Thank you to any one that voted for this to be updated and finished first.

Note: this takes place once they got to Jaden's grandparents.

XxXxXxXx

Jaden and his friends got out of the bus and walked over to an old house. "So, this is where your grandparent's live?" one of his friends asked. Jaden nodded.

"Yep," he said, looking away from where what was left of the burn down barn laid. He was afraid to look. He didn't remember much from that day except feeling afraid and some sort of pain.

His friends saw how he was only looking one way and, not understanding why he was doing so, decided to look the other way to see what was wrong. Their eyes went to concern and pain at the sight of the wreckage. It was hard to believe that what they were looking at was ever a barn. It just looked like a pile of black ashes and scorched wood.

There was an uneasy silence. No one knew what to say. Jaden was just too caught up in his thoughts and memories to notice what was going on around him, and all of his friends were just too lost in thought. All his friends could think was how scary it must have been for him and how they could have never met him thanks to some stupid fire and other thoughts like that. None of them liked those thoughts though.

"Jaden!" every one looked up to see an old women waving at them from the front porch of an old house just a few yards away from the pile of ash that they had just been looking at. Jaden smiled at her and waved back at her before he ran up to her. His friends put on small smiles and walked after him, not in a hurry to ketch up.

Syrus looked over towards the spot where his best friend almost died once and felt a pain in his heart. He put his hand on his chest, over his hart, and looked down. "Poor Jaden," he said to him self in such a soft voice that no one else heard him.

Once Jaden's friends caught up to him he and the old woman turned to them and smiled. "Oh, hey guys, I'd like you to meet my grandma," Jaden said happily.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," she said kindly.

"It's nice to meet you too," the all replied in unison, accept Chazz who said a muffled 'yea, yea'. After that they all went inside and talked.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Sorry it's short but hey it's some thing. I'm going to start working on the next chapter in just a little bit, don't worry, it'll be longer.


	3. Waking up to blood

A/N: Hey every one! I hope you liked the last chapter! And to those who voted for this or any of my fan fics then thank you!

XxXxXxXx

After they had went in side and chatted for a while Jaden's grandma showed every one where their rooms would be. Chazz and Bastion were sharing one room while Syrus and Hasslebarry shared the one next to them. Alexis, being the only girl, had a room to herself that was across the hall from Syrus and Hasslebarry. And Jaden already had a room. It was the one at the very end of the hall.

When he was younger that had always been the room he'd stay in, there for it was his room.

When it was getting late every one went to their rooms after getting cleaned up. The place had three bath rooms so there wasn't much of a wait. So now every one was in bed enjoying their dreams, or at least most of them were. Jaden how ever was having a hard night.

In Jaden's dream (Jaden's P.O.V)

_"What's going on? Where am I?" I asked as I looked around to see utter darkness. There was no light in this place, and it was so cold._

_Ha-ha-ha-ha_

_I heard an evil laughter and looked in all different directions, only to see the same thing: darkness. But I knew that there was some one there._

_"W-who's there?" I asked in a shaky voice._

_"Wouldn't you like to know?"_

_"Come out where ever you are! Stop hiding!" I demanded._

_"Who said I was hiding? I'm right behind you," my eyes widened and I turned around only to see myself._

_"A mirror? What is this? Some kind of joke?" I asked while shaking. But then my reflection smiled, more like grinned._

_"I assure you, this isn't a joke," he said while walking out of the mirror frame, causing glass to shatter and fly threw the air. I screamed held my arms over my face like a shield. I felt the glass cutting threw my flesh._

_It hurt._

_Once the glass had landed on the ground I lowered my arms only for my look-a-like to grab me by my color and pick me up off the ground. He grinned even wider, I grabbed at his wrist in fear._

_"What are you doing?" I asked as I kicked and screamed._

_"Getting my revenge," he said smugly, but I could feel all the hatred and darkness._

_"For what?!" I asked as tears started to stream down my face. I didn't know what was going on, I didn't understand, but for some reason, all of a sudden I remembered that day, that dark, dark day._

_The fire._

_"For killing me,"_

_XxXxXxXx_

A/N: Should I leave it here? I'm very tempted too, but I'm feeling generous.

_XxXxXxXx_

_"For killing me," was his reply. Then his fist made contact with my face and I flew back wards a few feet. As I gasped for breath he started to walk towards me, and I backed away. He then smile, no longer grinning, but sill showing off his teeth. "Oh, don't worry," he said, now crouched over me, "I won't kill you just yet, I'm going to have some fun first," he said._

_I couldn't help but stare wide eyed in terror as he grabbed my chin and pulled my face closer to his. My eyes only widened when his lips met mine. But in less then a second they polled away and he was grinning once more._

_"I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going to take my time killing you," he said then disappeared._

In real life ( No longer Jaden's P.O.V)

"Jaden! Jaden! Wake up!" he heard Syrus yelling at him and slowly fluttered his eyes open.

"Syrus? What's wrong?" he asked while closing his eyes and putting one of his hands to his forehead. But his eyes quickly reopened when he felt some thing warm dripping on his face. He looked at his wrist and arms to see blood gushing out of them.

XxXxXxXx

AN: What do you think? I hope you all liked! Please R&R!


	4. Grinning reflection

A/N: Hey every one, I got some nice reviews so thanks . I would have updated yesterday but my computer was being stupid and wouldn't go on the net, it was the same way just a little bit ago so I'm hoping that I can get this up today.

XxXxXxXx

Jaden sat on his bed as his grandma finished wrapping his arms up. He watched as she did so, wincing as he saw that blood was already showing threw the bandages. His grandma sighed. "That'll do for now, once the blood stops I'll take these bandages off and put on some clean ones, kay?" she asked. He nodded ands she left the room.

Jaden looked down for a little while, forgetting that his friends were all in the room and watching him with worried eyes. Heck, even Chazz was watching from the corners of his eyes, he was pretending not to care but he couldn't help but worry a tiny bit.

_'What's going on? Why am I bleeding? Did I cut myself in my sleep or some thing? Sigh, this makes no sense,' _Jaden thought then remembered his dream. _'I wonder if it had some thing to do with that weird dream.'_

"Hey Serge, you okay?" Hasslebarry asked. Jaden looked up at his friends, seeing their worried eyes he smiled. IT wasn't a real smile, just one to calm their nerves.

"Yea, I'm fine." He said with a nod.

"Well okay then, if you say so," Hasslebarry said as he took a step back. He had been standing very close to Jaden incase the answer had been different.

"So, how the heck did you cut your arms any way? Not that I care," Chazz asked in a voice that said 'I-don't-really-care' but it still held concern. He was just trying to hide it. Jaden looked at him and shrugged.

"Don't know," he said. Chazz glared.

"What do you mean you 'Don't know'?" Chazz yelled.

"Just what I said, I don't know," Chazz calmed down a bit and shook his head.

"You dolt," Jaden looked down.

"I really wish I did though," he said in a low voice before sighing. Every one looked at him. Not because of what he said but how he said it. His voice had taken a sad tone and they had all noticed. No one knew what to say, none of them had ever seen Jaden look so down.

After a moment Jaden looked up and saw his friends once again looking at him with those worried eyes. They made him real horrible. He didn't want his friends to worry about him. So, once again, he smiled at them.

"Hey, it's okay though. No worries, I'm sure it's nothing," Jaden said happily. His friends looked shocked for a second then went back to worry.

"But Jaden," Alexis began, but he cut her off.

"It's okay, really. I'm fine," he said, still smiling even though he could tell that no one believed him. But eventually they gave up.

"Well, alright, but if you need any thing, you can tell us, okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yea, I know. Now, why don't you guys go get some food, gram said breakfast was ready like 5 minutes ago," Jaden said. Every one smiled. Good old Jaden, almost always thinks with his stomach. So his friend started to leave.

"Hey Jay, aren't you coming?" Syrus asked as he stood in the door frame waiting. Every one else had already left.

"No, go ahead, I'll ketch up later," Jaden said.

"Well okay," Syrus said and left, closing the door behind him.

With Jaden's friends

Bastion, Hasslebarry, Syrus, Chazz and Alexis sat at the breakfast table. Jaden's grand parents had already finished and were off doing who knows what, leaving them to talk.

Syrus took a bite of his serial before turning his head to look in the direction of the hall way. He looked down at his bowl.

"Some thing wrong Soldier?" Hasslebarry asked as he watched Syrus. Syrus looked up and shook his head.

"No, I'm just worried about Jaden," he said.

"I think we all are," Alexis said.

"I'm not," Chazz said while taking another spoon full of his serial. Alexis glared at him before looking back at Syrus.

"I wish there was some thing we could do," she said. Syrus and Hasslebarry both nodded.

"He'll tell us what's wrong when he needs to, for now we just need to give him time," Bastion said as he stood up and emptied the milk from his bowl before washing it.

"But Jaden never acts this way. There's some thing bothering him! I just know it!" Syrus yelled.

"This place obviously brings back bad memories for him, and with what happened this morning it's no surprise that he'd be a little shaken up," Bastion said while finishing cleaning the bowl.

"Are you sure?" Syrus asked.

"Positive. Just give him some time and he'll be fine," Bastion said before leaving the room. Syrus looked down at his bowl, suddenly not hungry. _'I hope you're right, but for some reason I don't think you are,' _Syrus thought.

With Jaden

Jaden stood up and looked at the mirror on his dresser. At first he was afraid that if he looked into it that it would shatter like in his dream, but he'd convinced him self that it was only a dream and that that wouldn't happen.

"What's with this place? I get the feeling that some thing's not right here, but that's just my imagination, right?" Jaden asked his reflection. He looked up and saw his reflection grinning for a second and fell backwards with a small scream. But then he looked up and his reflection wasn't grinning. He sighed in relief.

"Jaden? What's wrong?" Jaden heard Syrus ask from the other side of the door.

"Nothing, it was just my imagination," he said then felt some thing cold run across his cheek. "What the?" he said to him self and turned back to the mirror.

"Jaden?" Syrus asked again as he opened the door to see Jaden looking a mirror image of himself. Syrus looked at the mirror and noticed some thing. Jaden had a long thin cut across his cheek. "Ah! Jaden? What happened?" he asked. Jaden turned and tried to smile before the rest of his friends ran in.

"Serge, you okay?" Hasslebarry asked.

"Jaden, what happened?" Alexis asked. Jaden put one hand behind his head and laughed a nervous laugh.

"Oh, nothing, I just fell," he said. Syrus sighed.

"Oh, that's all, okay then," Syrus said.

"Be more careful from now on, kay?" Alexis said. Jaden nodded.

"Okay, I will. Sorry to worry you," he said.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. Please R&R.


	5. AN, sorry

A/N: Er, sorry to interrupt this story with yet another authors note but I wanted your opinions. You see, a nice review named Starwings1 reviewed to say that even though this fan fic's good she doesn't like that I keep hurting Jaden, and I agree with her. So I am going to write a chapter full of happy little one shots where Jaden doesn't get hurt and is happy and having fun. But I only have a good two ideas and I would like to write more then just that. So I was hoping that you guys could tell me a little one shot idea that you'd want to read. I will give you credit for you one shots of course. So if you would please tell me. (BTW, if you're like me and like suggesting multiple things that's awesome).

And this time you can tell me in either a review or an IM because this A/N won't be deleted.

P.S: Incase you're wondering my ideas involve a creek and horse riding.

Well, thanks for reading and thanks for any help!


	6. Extras

A/N: Hi every one, sorry for the long wait, I've been kinda busy with school work, chores, baby sitting, dating, hanging with friends and stuff, ya know. Besides that I get writer's block during the school year. But I figured I could at least try to get back to writing, so I'm trying.

BTW

Starwings1 suggested Jaden X Alexis

&

Lexis Aduial Elen suggested that they play Frisbee, so they'll play

Frisbee and there'll be Jaden X Alexis parts in this.

The creek

Syrus sat at the table looking threw an old photo album, Hasslebarry laid across a chair watching an old T.V, Bastion reread a book he brought along from the millionth time, Alexis was chewed on the back of a pencil as she searched for a word in a cross-word book Jaden's grandma had given her, and Chazz was trying to watch the T.V but kept getting bored until he snapped.

"AH! Isn't there any thing to do in this boring place?!" he screamed. Then every one started arguing.

"Hey guys? What's up?" Jaden asked as he walked in, seeing every one arguer. Chazz glared at him.

"What's up? I'll tell you what up! This place is boring as hell!" Chazz screamed.

"Oh, is that all?" Jaden asked. Chazz's eye brow twitched.

"What do you mean 'is that all'? We're freaking bored out of our minds!"

"Well why don't we go to the creek?" Jaden said. Every one suddenly looked at him.

"The creek?" Chazz, once again, repeated. Only this time his voice was deadly. It was like he was saying 'you-better-not-be-joking'. Jaden nodded.

"Yea, there's a creek around here, didn't I tell you?"

"No! You didn't!" Chazz screamed.

"Oh, sorry. Well, would you guys like to go?" Jaden asked.

"Du!" Chazz screamed.

"Okay, let me go and tell my grandma, then we can go," Jaden said and went to tell his grandma. About an hour later they left and another 30 minutes and they were there.

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" Alexis said with a smile as Syrus and Hasslebarry ran up to the water and jumped in. Chazz's eye brow twitched.

"I thought you said this was a creek," Chazz said. Jaden turned and looked at him.

"Yea, so?" Jaden asked, more then slightly confused.

"THIS IS A FREAKIN' RIVER WITH IT'S OWN WATER FALL!" Chazz screamed.

"Oh, it is? He-he, oh well, that's even better isn't it?" Jaden said with a laugh as he put one hand behind his head. Chazz just glared and walked towards the water. After Chazz had walked away Alexis walked over to Jaden.

"Wow, this place is really beautiful, isn't it?" she said while looking at the ground. Jaden turned and nodded.

"Yep, this was one of my favorite spots as a kid," he replied. She smiled.

"I can see why,"

A/N: and they pretty much played for the rest of the day. I don't know what to put for the rest so I'm just going to write the next little chapter thingy.

Horse riding

Jaden and the gang were at a horse ranch, Jaden's grandparent's suggested it since they really had nothing to do.

Bastion had decided to just watch and take notes. Hasslebarry had gotten on a big cream colored horse, while Chazz tried to get on a black horse, but it kept bucking him off.

"OKAY! That's the last straw!" Chazz yelled before getting right in the horses face. "Do you know who you're dealing with you stupid loser?!" He yelled while every body was watching him, although I don't think he knew that.

"Um, he knows that that's a horse right?" Hasslebarry asked while sitting on the pretty horse that he'd be riding.

"Who knows," Bastion said as he leaned against a tree.

Alexis got on a beautiful white horse. Syrus was trying to get on a big light brown horse, but failed miserably. So Jaden helped him before he got on a dark brown horse.

"Hey boys, wanna race?" Alexis asked. Syrus stuttered, which she took as a no. Chazz was red in the face from still not being able to get on his horse, and Hasslebarry just said no. Alexis shrugged then turned to Jaden.

"What about you Jay?" she asked. He smiled.

"Sure, why not?" he said with a laugh.

"Okay, on the count of three, 1. 2.3!" Alexis said and took off, Jaden following close behind. Every one watched them as they raced around and around. But that got boring. So they decided to go threw a forest.

Sadly the rest of the gang couldn't see them after that, but they could sure hear them laughing.

With Jaden and Alexis:

Jaden rode up by Alexis. "Hey, you're pretty good!" Jaden said. She smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself!" she commented back, secretly checking him out, not knowing that he had done the same.

With the rest of the gang:

"Hey Bastion, what are you doing?" Syrus asked as he saw Bastion writing in a note book.

"I'm planning what we're going to do tomorrow,"

"And what's that?" Hasslebarry asked.

"Go to the park and play Frisbee,"

A/N: Sorry every one but I'm afraid I'll have to end these little stories. I was hoping to write a few more but they're harder to write then I originally thought, and I really would like to finish this story. So sorry every one!

And also sorry to Lexis Aduial Elen, I can't think of any thing for your idea. My brain keeps going on break and it won't listen to me! I'm sorry!

And Sorry Starwings1 that there wasn't to much of your idea either. I tried, I really did!


	7. Yet another dream

A/N: Hi every one. Um, I'm sorry to tell you this but this fic is close to over. I just figured you'd want to know.

XxXxXxXx

It was night time and every one was asleep, except Jaden. He had tried to go to sleep, but every time he did he felt some thing gripping at his heart. It was making him sick. So, he was out side on the porch remembering the last dream he'd had.

~~~ Flash back to dream ~~~

_"Who are you? Why do you keep coming after me? Why?!" Jaden screamed as his look-a-like came closer. He kept walking back, fearful of the pain he knew was sure to come._

_"Do you really want to know?" his mirror image asked, an evil look in his eyes. Jaden gulped, he stayed quiet but answered with a slow nod. His tormentor grinned that same sadistic grin as he always did when he was hurting Jaden._

_"The reason is because," he paused, walking closer to Jaden until his lips were at Jaden's ear, "I am you, and you are me. We are two half's of a whole," Jaden's eyes widened after hearing this._

_"W-what?" Jaden asked with a stutter. His other half pulled away from him to look him in the eyes. Jaden was still wide eyed, confusion and fear showing clearly in his eyes, while his other half's only showed hatred and anger as he glared daggers at him._

_"But even though we are one we are not the same. You see, you are alive, while I am dead," he took a pause and his glare turned even more menacing. He pulled back just far enough to punch Jaden in the gut while yelling "And it's your fault!" at him._

_Jaden clutched his stomach as pain seared threw his body. His legs were shacking from the pain and he was about to fall to the ground when his other half once again grabbed him by the color._

_Jaden Shut his eyes as tight as he could, expecting more pain. But instead his other half just set him down on his feet. He opened one eye to pear at the other, shocked to see some thing like caring in his eyes. He gulped and opened both eyes, looking straight at his others._

_"Who are you?" Jaden asked. He knew he had already asked this question many times before, but he was still confused. The other him smiled kindly, but it seemed even creepier then his grin, like there was some thing hidden behind that smile, at most likely, there was._

_He reached out and grabbed Jaden's chin, polling him closer while at the same time walking forwards. He moved so that their faces were almost touching before whispering "if it helps, you could just refer to me as Shadow or Night,"_

_Jaden was about to ask another question when he was silenced by "Night's" lips on his in a quick kiss, leaving Jaden speechless._

_"And we are the same person. Just two half's. That's why we draw towards each other, why I keep coming after you. Because, you. Are. Mine."_

~~~ End of dream ~~~

That Morning Jaden woke up to swollen lips and a hickey on his neck. He didn't think that that dream would go away any time soon.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Hi every one! I know that this chapter's short but after such a long absence I wanted to get this up A.S.A.P. Even though this chapter was kinda weird, it was fun to write.

I'm more a yaoi fan girl so there'll be bits and peaces of that stuff scattered in some of my stories. Well any way, I hope you all liked! Please R&R!


	8. walking nightmare part 1

A/N: YEA! I Finally ditched that evil writer's block! Woo-hoo! Now every one pray that it stays that way!

XxXxXxXx

It had been three days since Jaden had had the weirdest dream of his life, and he was still trying hard not to sleep. Sadly though he'd been so out of it that he hadn't gotten to spend as much time as he had hoped for with his friends, but he was thankfully that school would be starting up again soon.

How ever, he wasn't so glad that it was night time and that every one else was already in bed. He was having a really hard time staying up, at least when the others were up he knew some one would wake him up if he dosed off. Now he was all alone sitting in his room and he knew it wouldn't be too much longer…

_XxXxXxXx_

_"Tisk-tisk, trying to avoid me I see?" a taunting voice said. Jaden opened his eyes to see that he was once again surrounded by darkness._

_"Oh no," he breathed and felt arms around his waist. He turned his head back and was face-to-face with 'Shadow'._

_At first the mirror Jaden had his eyes shut and smiled his creepy smile, it looked like the smile of an insane person that was about to kill their whole family and it made Jaden shiver, but after a moment that smile turned into a grin and his eyes opened to glare poison daggers at him._

_"Oh yes," Shadow said, his face turning into pure, undeniable hatred as he continued, "and guess what,"_

_Jaden gulped, his eyes filled with fear. He knew that voice, that tone, all too well, and it never meant any thing good. "W-what?" Jaden said with a slight stutter. The arms around his waist tightened and he was pulled closer towards his darker self._

_"I'm sick of playing games,"_

_Jaden's eyes shot open. "W-w-what?" It was all he could say in his stuttering, panic filled tone as he started to tremble. He knew the meaning in those dreaded words but he didn't want to believe it. No, how could any one want to believe such a dark meaning could lie within such simple words?_

_Jaden was pulled even closer to his other self and he could now feel Shadow's hot breath hitting his ear. "That means, your time's up," and with that Jaden was spun around and a knee was thrusted into his gut, sending him flying for the hundredth time since all this started. He hit against an unseen wall and slowly slid to the ground. His arms instantly moved to cover his stomach in an attempt to stop, or at least dim the pain, he completely ignored the pain rushing threw his head, trying not to think about the blood he knew was running down his neck._

_He heard laughter and the sound of foot steps drawing nearer and he shut his eyes knowing that if he saw it coming he'd only be more scared._

_The sound of foot steps suddenly stopped eerily close to Jaden. "Come now, do you really think you can hide from the inevitable just by closing your eyes? I was hopping for more of a fight, but you're really a let down,"_

_A hand reached out and grabbed Jaden's chin forcefully and Jaden was pulled into his other half's lap. He opened his eyes to see powerful brown eyes, his brown eyes, smoldering him and he tried hard to hold back a whimper of fright only to fail. Shadow laughed at his display and grinned down at the helpless form in his lap. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you," he said. Jaden looked up with scared yet hopeful eyes as he begged the stars that that was true._

_"You're not?" Shadow shook his head and leaned down towards Jaden's, stopping only once their lips were less then an inch apart._

_"Nope, I've got other plans,"_

_"Like what?"_

_"You'll see, but don't get your hopes up. No matter what happens tonight you're noting waking up from this dream, as you'll soon find out," and with that their lips crashed together._

_'So no matter what I'm going to die? There's really no hope left? I'm really a goner,' Jaden thought and tears started to stream down his face._

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Cliff hanger, I know I'm being evil but I can't help it. But don't worry, I don't have writer's block at the moment, so as long as I don't get too much home work I should be able to update fairly quickly. ^_^.


	9. AN: computer virus

A/N: Hi every one. He-he, sorry to tell you this but my computer's got a virus, again. So if the next chapter takes a while blame the virus.


	10. Walking nightmare part two: good bye

A/N: Woo-hoo! My dad fixed my computer! And this time he installed anti-virus stuff! ^_^ Now I can update again! But sadly I can't use my fav. writing thing, which just so happens to be the only one I have with spell check, so if you see spelling errors that's why. But I'll fix it once my dad installs it again I'll fix those, so just ignore them for now okay?

XxXxXxXx

Last time:

_'So no matter what I'm going to die? There's really no hope left? I'm really a goner,' Jaden thought and tears started to stream down his face._

Now:

Jaden's sleeping body started to stir more then usually before his eyes snapped open. But he wasn't awake. That was clear from the look on his face, not to mention his eyes. They were blank, colorless. They looked like that of a zombie, a mindless dead thing that walked amongst the living.

Soon he sat up and started walking. His steps were slow, but that didn't change the fact that he was going some where,

In Jaden's 'dream'

_Shadow grinned down at Jaden as he whimpered and fidgeted. He just loved how Jaden fit so perfectly on his lap, in his arms. He chuckled, it was like a match made in hell. He pulled Jaden to his chest and forcefully kissed him on the lips once again._

_Soon his hands pulled up Jaden's shirt, making him whimper. He already knew it was impossible to escape, at least on his own._

_'Please, some one, save me,' was all Jaden could think as his other self continued to toy with him. Rubbing this and squeezing that, just to get a reaction out of him._

_In real life_

Jaden's body reached out and opened the front door and slowly walked out side. Tears were poring down his cheeks and his face was red.

Back in Jaden's 'dream'

_Shadow half smiled half grinned at Jaden, who in return shivered. He looked up at his other self with a begging look in his wet eyes. He looked so innocent, and so unbelievably helpless._

_"What's with the face?" Shadow asked in a fake caring voice. Jaden shook his head, not wanting to answer. "Awe, go on, you can tell me," he said, but what he really meant was 'come out with it! You don't have a choice so you might as well tell me now,'_

_Jaden gulped and looked down. He started playing with his shirt, just wrinkling it up between his thumb and index finger. "I-I'm scared," Jaden said. He hated saying it, but he knew that there was no denying it. Shadow grinned, fully grinned, before laughing manically. Jaden had expected that._

_"You think that you're scared know? Ha! You don't even know fear, but I promise, you will soon," he said, once he was finished laughing. Jaden continued to give his other self that innocent look, the look of a baby angel. The only thing off was the sadness in his eyes, like he had completely given up, and in truth, he had._

_He was just a baby angel, in the arms of the devil himself._

_"Hey Jaden," Shadow said. Jaden looked up to see the face he hated, his own face, with his most hated look on it. 'Oh no,' he thought and soon felt something slam hard into his nose, and he can feel bones breaking. Shadow stood, letting Jaden fall to the ground with a small 'thud'._

_"I think I'll get back to my second favorite thing to do to you," Shadow said and with that kicked Jaden's still laying form in the back of the head._

_In real life_

Jaden's body walked threw the grass and towards a full container of gas and a lighter sitting near by. He picked up the gasoline before picking up the lighter with his other hand, and once he had both he started walking again.

Jaden's dream

_Laughter, that was the only thing that Jaden could hear, a side from the sound of breaking bones and his own tears as he weapped silently. Pain and fear were the only things he could feel. He was in so much pain, more then he had ever been in his entire life, more then he had thought possible._

_Shadow leaned over Jaden, his cat like grin still on his face as he grabbed Jaden by the throat and pulled him closer so that his lips were right by Jaden's left ear. "Isn't this fun Jay-bay?" he asked with a little chuckle, happy that he had come up with a belittling nick name for his other self. It was yet another way to hurt Jaden._

_Jaden gulped, which sent yet another wave of pain threw him. 'Jay-bay?' Jaden thought with confusion. All he could think was that it was part of some sick sex game, and he was unfortunately a part of it._

_In real life_

Jaden started to pore the gasoline all over the ground where the old barn used to be. Splashing the smelly stuff every where until the container was empty, then he pulled out the lighter.

In Jaden's dream

_Jaden laid on the ground, blood soaked and drenched in sweat and tears. His eyes were shut tight as he waited for his death. He didn't care any more. He had already given up hope of being saved, all he wanted now was to die and get out of this hellish nightmare._

_The sound of foot steps approached him, slowly but surely._

_In real life_

Syrus yawned as he got out of bed. He started walking, looking for the restroom when he accidentally walked into Jaden's room, since he was still half asleep. He looked around and woke up once he realized where he was. He was about to leave when he noticed some thing.

Jaden wasn't in bed.

He was confused and decided to check it out, figuring that he didn't have to go to badly.

Back in Jaden's dream

_Shadow walked up to where Jaden lied, and smiled a cruel smile down at him. He squatted down next to him and said in a rush of cold breath two words that made Jaden freeze like ice._

_'Good bye'_

_XxXxXxXx_

A/N: He-he, sorry for ending it at a cliff hanger again, at least this time I can really update A.S.A.P, instead of having to wait for an evil virus to get lost, so you should be seeing another new chapter soon ^_^.


	11. Am I alreadydead?

_Last Time:_

_Shadow walked up to where Jaden _lay_, and smiled a _cruel_ smile down at him. He squatted down next to him and said in a rush of cold breath two words that made Jaden _freeze _like ice._

_'Good bye'_

_Now:_

_Laughter once again filled the air, but this time Jaden couldn't hear it, not over the sound of his own thoughts._

_'Good bye? So then, my times almost up? I'm going to die any second now? And no one's here to save me. _Absolutely _no one._

_I'm all alone,' _

_In real life_

Syrus walked around the house looking for Jaden until he passed by a window. He saw some thing in the distance and squinted his eyes as he tried to focus. Some thing, or some one, was splashing some thing all over the ground.

"Jaden?" Syrus said questioningly.

The figure in the distance threw some thing to the ground and suddenly there was a small dim light glowing in the dark. Syrus' eyes went wide. He didn't know what was going on, but it didn't look like it was good. He jumped back and started running back to his room.

He swung open the door and ran to Hasslebarry's bed screaming and yelling. Hasslebarry, after hearing all the ruckus, abruptly sat up and looked around only to see a frantic Syrus in panic mode.

"Calm down Soldier! I can't understand a word that you're saying," Hasslebarry said. Syrus took a deep breath and told Hasslebarry the story as quickly as he could. Hasslebarry, having heard what he was saying this time jumped out of his bed with wide eyes. "Well why didn't you tell me before?!" he yelled. Syrus was about to tell him that he had but was interrupted. "Doesn't matter! Just wake the rest of the gang up and tell them to hurry! I'm going ahead to see what's up!" and with that he ran out of the room, leaving Syrus standing there.

After a moment Syrus had regained himself and did as he was told.

With Jaden's body

He stood holding the lighter, staring at the blue/orange flames as if stuck in yet another trance before he knelt down and placed the lighter to the gasoline soaked rotted wood and grass.

With Hasslebarry

Hasslebarry ran out the front door, ignoring his shoes and jacket completely, and looked around. He was looking for the dim light that Syrus had mentioned, but was surprised to see the beginnings of a fire brewing, and he could clearly see Jaden standing in the middle of the fire as the flames surrounded him.

"Holly shit!" Hasslebarry yelled as he bolted for Jaden, praying that he'd be able to make it in time and before the fire reached the way too close by trees.

In Jaden's dream

_'What's happening?' Jaden thought as all of the sounds around him started to change. They used to sound clear as a bell, but now they sounded so far away. It was like trying to hear while under water. He opened his eyes, hopping to see clearly, but he couldn't. His vision was as blurred as his hearing, and he had a bad feeling that it wasn't because of all the pain or blood loss._

_With Syrus and the rest of the gang_

"Will some one explain to me why I'm being woken up so freaking early?!" Chazz yelled.

"Because, Jaden's in trouble so hurry the heck up!" Alexis yelled back, now running out the door to try and catch up with Hasslebarry. She was soon followed by Bastion and Syrus. Chazz jumped out of bed and hurried to follow them while thinking 'what the heck has the slacker done now?!'

With Hasslebarry

Hasslebarry watched as the fire reached the trees and burned all the way up to the leaves. He watched with fear as several trees started to fall and once again was praying for his friend's life.

With Jaden

Jaden started to cough as his eyes regained their color, as he finally awoke from his living nightmare. He looked around him to see fire every where. There was no safe way out, and if there was Jaden couldn't see it.

He heard a cracking sound and looked up to see a hedge burning tree branch right above him just as it broke off completely. He tried to dodge it but couldn't, and the tree landed on his stomach. He screamed as the fire burned his skin and tried to push it off only to find that he was too weak.

_'Now you know how it feels,' _a voice in Jaden's head said with a crackling laugh. Tears were poring out of Jaden's eyes. Between the pain he was feeling and his other self's inner laughter he hadn't even heard his friends yelling his name.

With Chazz

Chazz had just walked out of the front door to see a ragging fire. "What the hell?!" he yelled as he stared for a moment before quickly regaining himself. He ran back inside and dialed 9-1-1 and requesting fire trucks and an ambulance, after words slamming the phone to the receiver and running full speed out the door.

With Jaden

Jaden looked around to find that he couldn't see any more, every thing had gone pitch black. He tried to focus on his hearing but nothing made any sense, once again he felt like he was trying to hear while under water.

_'Looks like you're times coming to its end, just like it should have all those years ago,' Shadow said threw Jaden's mind._

_'No! My friends will save me!' Jaden thought back._

_'Oh really?'_

_'Yes really!'_

_'Then tell me, why haven't they come yet?' Jaden couldn't answer. Shadow laughed. 'Could it be because they're not coming?'_

_'They're coming! They're just not hear yet!' Jaden thought, more like he was trying to convince himself and not Shadow. His other self just chuckled._

_With the rest of the gang_

Hasslebarry had just reached the fire and was yelling Jaden's name. Alexis, Bastion and Syrus ran up behind him.

"Jaden! Oh my god!" Alexis said.

"We have to help him!" Syrus said.

"Syrus, Alexis, go get the hose! Hasslebarry and I will try to do what we can here! Okay?!" Bastion said. Syrus and Alexis nodded and ran off in the direction of the hose.

"So what exactly are we suppose to do?"

"Anything!"

And with that Bastion and Hasslebarry started trying to either burry the fire in dirt or move small peaces of debris out of the way. Chazz soon caught up with them.

"Where have you been?!" Hasslebarry asked.

"I was calling 9-1-1" Chazz answered.

"Good thinking, now help us out over here," Bastion said.

With Jaden

_'It's so cold. Why is it so cold? I thought I was surrounded by fire, am I already' _he took a second to gulp _'dead?'_

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Hi every one! I hope you all liked this chapter. Just here to suggest a story on here for you to read. It's my best friend Erica's fan fic, and she's an even better writer then I am. Her story's name is 'Old friends' and it's on my account since she doesn't have one of her own. It's also a

Yu-gi-oh. So, if you guys get around to it she'd love it if you would read and review her story ^_^.


	12. Thoughts

_Last time:_

_'__It's so cold. Why is it so cold? I thought I was surrounded by fire, am I already' he took a second to gulp 'dead?'_

_Now:_

_'No, not yet, but you will be soon,'_

_'How will I know?'_

_'Oh, you'll know,'_

_With the rest of the gang_

Alexis grabbed the hose and ran while Syrus turned the nod as fast he could, hoping that every thing would end well. He held back tear as he thought about what could happen if they couldn't save Jaden. He knew that he would fall apart if that happened, and he also knew that he wouldn't be the only one.

With Jaden

_'You don't sound so mad any more, why is that?'_

_'Because, soon you'll be dead just like you're meant to be,'_

_With the rest of the gang_

Alexis ran as fast as humanly possible, all the while cursing the fact that she was only human and wishing that she could be some thing more, then may be she'd be able to do more to help Jaden.

Even with her heart pounding painfully in her chest and her legs acing, just begging for rest, she continued to run. She felt like she was the one dieing, and in truth she wished that she was.

_'Why dose it have to be Jaden?! Why?! He doesn't deserve this! He deserves to live a long happy life! He fills every one he knows life with joy, so why does he have to die?! Why!' _Alexis thought and then realized some thing, _'do I love him?' _the pounding of her heart confirmed her realization.

With Jaden

_'But what good does that do you?'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'How is me dieing going to bring you back to life?'_

_with the rest of the gang_

The loud ringing of sirens sounded threw the night air, the sound of help on its way.

With Jaden

_'What makes you think this has any thing to do with me coming back to life?'_

_'I don't know, but I that's the only way I can make sense of any of this,'_

_'You mean revenge isn't good enough?'_

_With the rest of the gang_

Alexis was spraying the hose over the fire, watching with fear as she saw how slow the fire was dieing. Hasslebarry, Bastion, Chazz and now Syrus were all throwing dirst on the fire, doing any thing and every thing they could.

Back with Jaden

_'I don't know,' Shadow looked at Jaden with confusion before chuckling._

_'You really don't know any thing, do you?'_

_With the rest of the gang_

The sound of loud, obnoxious horns trilled even louder as they came closer to Jaden's grandparent's house, both of whom were sitting on the porch crying and worrying. Alexis looked up and saw what she'd wanted to see.

Help had finally arrived.

Fire trucks and an ambulance were parked in the front yard and fire men and paramedics were coming close.

With Jaden

_Thu-thump thu-thump_

_Jaden heard his heart beat slowing and tried to clutch at his chest. He felt like a hand was gripping his heart tighter and tighter until it popped. He started to scream. His body was both cold and hot. He couldn't tell which was worse, being frozen like ice or burning. He thought for a second 'is this hell? Is this scorching feeling in my body the flames of hell? Why am I in hell?!'_

_'because you're a murderer,'_

_'No! I'm not!'_

_'You are, you left me to die,'_

_'No!'_

_'Face the truth!'_

_'No!_

_'Why do you insist on fighting this? You can't win, even if they can save you, you're going to die,'_

_Tears streamed down Jaden's face, both in real life and in his unconscious mind. He didn't want to believe it, that no matter what he does or what his friends do that he's going to die._

_With the rest of the gang_

The firemen and paramedics had finally made it up to the fire. As you could guess the firemen were trying to put out the fire while also keeping the gang back, they weren't aloud to help. They had to stay out of the way. The paramedics just waited a safe distance, praying that there'd be a life to save and that it wasn't too late.

Bastion, Hasslebarry and Chazz were yelling. They wanted to help Jaden, even if it coasted them their lives. Syrus was crying, silently begging for Jaden's safety as he clung to what little hope he had left. Alexis was also crying as she stared at the stars.

_'Come on Jaden, I know you can live threw this,'_

_'Jay! Please don't die!'_

_'Come on Serge! You can't die!'_

_'Slacker you better not leave before I beat you!'_

_'Jaden, please don't leave us, we love you,' _Thought Jaden's friends with all their hearts.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Hi every one! Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been having computer trouble, as I think I've said before, but hopefully that won't be an issue any more since I've got a new computer. It's not brand new but it's newer then my old one. I don't know how old this one is but my last computer was 8-10 years old and slower then a snail.

Oh, and P.S: you can thank AxJfan for the spelling help in later chapters (even though I wasn't able to fix my mistakes earlier thanks to all the computer trouble, but that's my fault ^_^).


	13. Alexis to the rescue!

_Last time:_

_'Jaden, please don't leave us, we love you,' _Thought Jaden's friends with all their hearts.

_Now with Jaden:_

_The screaming had stopped and the sound of quiet sobbing filled Jaden's mind. He couldn't hear the sounds of the out side world, and in truth he didn't want to. He didn't want to know if his friends were there crying for him or if they were no where to be seen. After all he'd been through and all that he's seen he wasn't sure if he could trust any one._

_So he cried into the darkness, not even noticing that he was alone._

_If real life_

The firemen tried hard to stop the fire, but nothing they did was doing anything, in fact the flames seemed to be getting bigger.

_'Haha! You can't save him; he's already as good as dead!' Shadow laughed as he continued to play with the fire, making it grow and dance along the grass at his will. The fire was a shield, and nothing would get past it, absolutely nothing._

_With the rest of the gang_

_**'We have to stop this fire!'**_

_'What about the kid inside it?!'_

_**'It's too late! We can't save him!'**_

_'What are you saying?!'_

_**'He's probably already dead any way, right now all we can do is stop this fire!'**_

___'But the kid-'_

_**'Forget about him!'**_

__Alexis' heart skipped a beat as she hared the two firemen argue, especially at the end. _'They can't be serious?' _she thought then looked around at her friends to see that they were thinking the same. All of them had been listening to the two firemen's conversation in hopes of hearing some good news, but this was some thing they didn't want to hear.

"You can't be serious!" Hasslebarry yelled.

"I'm afraid we are!" one of the firemen said. The other was just as shocked as we were.

"But he's still alive!"

"We don't know that for sure!"

Alexis' P.O.V

Tears were forming in my eyes as my gaze went from Hasslebarry's and the fireman's argument, the helpless looks on the rest of my friends faces and the fire.

_'What should I do? What can I do?' _I asked myself as I continued looking at my friend, the argument and the fire. _'There has to be some thing that I can do! But what? What?'_

And suddenly my gaze fixed on the fire and I knew what I had to do.

Normal P.O.V

Hasslebarry continued to argue with the fireman when he saw some one run past him. He and every body else turned to watch as Alexis ran straight into the fire.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: So, how do you guys like this chapter? I hope you like it, even though it's short it took me a bit to type.


	14. found

A/N: hi every one! I just wanted to say a few things before I get to the chapter! 1) Thank you to every one that has read/reviewed my story! I'm very thankful for the kindness! 2) I'd like to wish you all a happy thanksgiving! *Hands a slice of cheese cake and chocolate pudding pie to every one*

XxXxXxXx

_Last time:_

_Hasslebarry continued to argue with the fireman when he saw some one run past him. He and every body else turned to watch as Alexis ran straight into the fire._

_Now:_

_"What's this? Some one's actually crazy enough to run straight into my fire? Ha! Well then, I guess it's only fair to let her help him a little bit before she becomes a part of my little game, this should be fun," Shadow chuckled as he watched Alexis while also keeping every one else out. If any one else tried what she just did they would burn to ashes in a matter of seconds._

_Alexis' P.O.V_

"Jaden! Jaden!" I screamed as I ran threw the flames. I could feel the scolding heat on my flesh as I tried not to get burned too badly. I had to find him, I just had to! Tears were poring from my eyes as thoughts like 'what if I'm too late?' and 'What if he's already dead?' crossed my mind. But I shook them off.

I didn't have a chose, I _had_to save him! It just couldn't be too late! He had to be alive, other wise every thing would be over! All the friendships! All the memories! Every thing! It would all go down in smoke! Every thing would be over!

With the rest of the gang

Every one watched in silence as Alexis ran into the flames. No one moved or spoke for a few moments. The first one to speak was the firemen.

_**"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT GIRL! DOESN'T SHE KNOW SHE'S GOING TO DIE?!"**_

__"Sir, calm down!'" the other firemen said.

_**"How can I just calm down! She just made it harder for us! Now we'll have to explain two teenaged deaths!" **_he screamed. Hasslebarry glared.

"Shut up,"

The two fire men, and the rest of the gang, turned to him. The angry fireman's eye brow twitched.

_**"What did you just say punk?"**_

__"I said SHUT UP! You don't know Alexis and you don't know Jaden! They're both strong and neither of them will die so easily, so don't say that they will! You might as well be sentencing them to death the way you talk," Hasslebarry said with a glare. The fireman was speechless.

Chazz smirked, even as worried as he was he was glad to see the loud-mouth fireman shut his pie hole. Syrus was still crying, but smiled a small smile. He was thinking about Hasslebarry's words and knew that they were true. Bastion was just looking down, trying to think of a way to help his friends in any way that he could.

Back with Alexis, her P.O.V

I looked all around me, searching for him, but for the longest time all I could see was fire. But then I heard some thing. It s sounded like…crying?

I looked in the direction and gasped. "JADEN?!" I yelled and ran to him. He was unconscious and crying and a huge burning tree branch was on his stomach. I didn't think about what I had to do next, I just did it.

I shoved the branch off him, wincing and making a hissing noise as the fire burned my hands. I took a look at them, they were red just from that little bit of contact.

_'I wonder how long that was on Jaden?' _I thought sadly and looked. A choked gasp escaped my lips, apparently it had been on him for a while because almost all of the flesh on his stomach was gone, any thing else was either red from the burns or red from his blood.

"Oh Jaden," I whispered and started to cry, but I quickly wiped my tears away. I had more important things to do, like saving my friend. I had my jacket on since I'd first came out side. I figured that would have to do for a bandage, at least for now. So I took it off and wrapped it around his wound.

He whimpered in protest but didn't do anything else. I guess he was just in too much pain. I then lifted him up and put one of his arms over my shoulders and one of mine around his waist, trying to be as careful as possible. Then I started walking.

_"He-he, looks like it's time to play with my new toy,"_

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Sorry for all the cliffies (did I spell that right or wrong?), I guess I'm evil. At least Alexis found Jaden though, well I have to go. I'll type more soon!


	15. Every thing in slow motion

_Last time:_

_"He-he, looks like it's time to play with my new toy,"_

Now:

_**"What the hell's going on?!" **_the fireman yelled as the flames grew bigger and bigger, spreading across the ground and devouring the grass in mere seconds. Other firemen were trying to put the fire out with the hoses, but with no luck.

One fireman tried to go into the fire to save the two kids trapped inside. Every one gasped as they saw what happened to him. In less then a nanosecond his body fell back out of the fire, flesh burned off. Blood was poring out of his lifeless body and you could see where the fire had burned right to the bone, his screams of agonizing pain barley escaping his lips before he died.

On lookers stared wide eyed, even the firemen were backing up. People were staring at the monstrous fire beast, trembling in fear.

_"Jaden," _Syrus' chocked voice said. His whole body was trembling and more tears then before were poring from his eyes. He stared at the flames of death, his heart feeling like it was about to burst threw his rib cage. _"Jaden and Alexis, they're both-"he_ didn't have the strength to finish his sentence.

He didn't even want to finish the thought. His trembling worsened and he began to fiercely shake his head back and forth. He stopped shaking his head and looked down, putting his hands to his head. His eyes were wide and watering as he tried to stop the tears.

He felt like he was choking on his thoughts, like if he continued thinking what he was thinking he would die from lack of oxygen. He didn't notice all his friends staring at him, concern and worry showing brightly in their eyes.

"Syrus," one of them, Bastion, said in a low, understanding voice. It was all too clear what was running threw his worry ridden mind. It was the same thing that was running threw all their minds.

_"Are they still alive or are they dead?! Will they make it or won't they?!"_

Syrus shook his head again. He had heard his friend calling his name, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to hear what every he had to say. All he wanted to hear was Jaden and Alexis coming out of that fire and saying that they were okay, and unless Bastion was going to tell him that they were and point to them then he didn't want to hear it!

"Syrus," Bastion repeated.

"No!" Syrus yelled.

"Syrus, calm down,"

"Why should I?! Two of my best friends are stuck in a fire that killed a guy in like a second and they've been in there for a lot longer! They might not even be alive any more and you want me to calm down?" Syrus yelled.

"News flash pipsqueak, those friends of yours are our friends too! We're all just as worried as you are, so stop acting like we have no clue what's going on!" Chazz yelled. Syrus stared and sniffled, trying hard to hold back tears. He looked at the ground in shame and allowed Bastion to pull him into a hug.

With Alexis and Jaden

"Ah!" Alexis screamed and jumped back as the fire around her grew stronger and started nipping at her flesh. She cringed at the pain and looked at her arms. One was bleeding from the flames assault. She took a few steps back, trying to avoid any danger to herself and to Jaden.

_"Haha! That's it! Feel the pain, the fire of death, because that's all that you're going to feel from now till the moment you die!" Shadow laughed cruelly as he waved his hands around in the air while the fire mimicked his actions._

Alexis gulped as she saw the fire take a form, the form of a dragon.

Back with the rest of the gang

Every one watched as the fire burned brighter and the flames turned from a bloody red/orange to a dark blue. It began to grow taller and taller and the smoke began to fill the air. Every one started to cough. Some started to cover their mouths with their shirts while others used their hands. Either way every one was trying not to breath in the dark cloud like things, afraid of what might happen if they did.

"What's (cough) going on (cough)?" Syrus asked as he started trying to burry his face in Bastion's chest in an attempt to keep himself safe. Bastion didn't mind and just hugged him closer, really not wanting him to get hurt.

Back with Alexis and Jaden

_"You can't run," _a voice whispered into Alexis' ear. She turned her head yet saw no one there. She glared at her surroundings. She knew that she had heard a voice.

"Who's there?! What do you want?!" she yelled out, instinctively holding Jaden closer to herself. Who ever, or what ever was there she knew it was a danger to him.

_"My oh my, still putting on the brave act I see,"_

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she tried to locate the voice, but was sadly unsuccessful.

_"Don't try to fool me, I've seen inside your head too. You're scared, you don't know what to do and you feel helpless,"_

"Shut up! You're wrong!"

_"Oh am I now? Well then, tell me, am I wrong in assuming that this will scare you?" _Alexis looked around. Her heart was pounding and beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. _"Try looking behind you,"_

Alexis spun around and was face to face with…

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Should I end it here? Awe what the heck I'll spare you this time.

XxXxXxXx

Alexis spun around and was face to face with the face of the enemy. She stumbled backwards. "J-J-Jaden?!" She shrieked.

_"Close, but now quite," _Shadow said. Alexis looked at him more closely. No. It was not Jaden. This, this thing, what ever it was, was not Jaden. This thing was made of fire; his form wasn't real, nothing but an illusion.

"Wh-what are you?" she stuttered as she stared. She was so caught up in her trance like state to notice the heat of the fire getting warmer. She didn't notice the feeling of hot air blowing against her neck.

Jaden's eyes started to flutter open. The second they were open he saw every thing around him. He saw the fiery version of himself, he saw Alexis sitting near himself and his other self, and then he saw the fiery dragon just about to attack.

"Alexis!"

Alexis' P.O.V

_'Jaden?' _I thought as I heard him scream my name. I could hear the fear, the pure panic in his voice and the next thing I knew he was laying on top of me. I was about to ask him what he was doing when I felt the heat of the fire. It was all around us, and I knew what he was doing.

I looked up at his face and could easily see the pain he was feeling. With every second that that fire burned his skin his life came closer and closer to an end.

"Jaden, what are you doing?!" I asked, my own voice betraying me. I had wanted to hide my fears, but I couldn't. Tears were flowing down my face and I was having trouble breathing. Was I going to have to watch him die?

He looked down at me and said, "I won't let you die," and before I knew it his lips were on mine. I closed my eyes and savored the kiss, no matter how short it was. He spoke again, but this time I couldn't hear the words. I tried to ask him what he had said but then I realized that I couldn't hear myself either.

The next few seconds seemed to be in slow motion. Jaden's eyes closed, the fire stopped, I reached to touch his face but he fell before I could, and then every thing went black.

_'Jaden,'_

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Man, I'm close to tears. Don't worry every one, neither Jaden nor Alexis are dead. Oh, and BTW, the next chapter's going to make you feel so sorry for Shadow.


	16. A happy ending, my little light shadow

_Last time:_

_The next few seconds seemed to be in slow motion. Jaden's eyes closed, the fire stopped, I reached to touch his face but he fell before I could, and then every thing went black._

_'Jaden,'_

_Now with Jaden: Jaden's P.O.V_

_I looked around in the dark room. It hurt, every muscle, every inch of my flesh hurt like hell. Even in my mind I could feel the blood pooling around me, even though I couldn't see it._

_**'Why?'**_

_I looked up and saw Shadow standing over me. He wasn't looking at me, instead choosing to look at his feet. I was about to ask him what he meant when he seamed to read my mind, which I guess he could._

_**'Why did you save her?!'**__ he asked. I was dumbstruck by the question. I mean, what type of question is that? 'Why did I save her?' Was I supposed to let her die? __**'Why? You didn't save me; you didn't even bother to look back,'**_

___My heart skipped a beat as I realized what he meant. I looked down, feeling ashamed. I never even knew about him, I had no idea that he needed saving back then. I wish I had though, if I had only known then I could have stopped all of this from ever happening._

_**'Answer me,' **__his voice sounded desperate and I could tell he was crying by the pitch of it. Well, that and the fact that he was trembling. He looked like a helpless child, and in a way he was. After all, he was only a child when he died, and even though he doesn't look like it he really hasn't grown since then._

_He died a helpless child, strike that, he died a scared abandoned helpless child._

_I should have saved him._

_Before I realized it I was standing, and even though it hurt just doing that I walked over to him. He looked up at me and tried to back away. __**'What are you doing?'**__ he asked in a small scared voice._

_'Watch and see,' I said. He continued to back away._

_**'No! I don't want to! Just tell me what you're doing!' **__he yelled, squinting his eyes shut and using his arms as a shield. He fell backwards and I could hear him sobbing. I continued to walk towards him until I was standing right in front of him. He looked up and I could see his wet red face as more tears started streaming down his cheeks._

_I sat down in front of him and he prepared himself for pain. He thought I was going to hurt him. He thought that I was going to get him back for what he'd been doing, but I wasn't._

_Instead I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He snuggled into my embrace and continued to cry. I decided to sooth him by petting his hair._

_He looked up at me and sniffled. He wasn't the one that had tortured me, he wasn't the one that had tried to kill me, and he wasn't that person. He was just a child, a child that only wanted to bee seen; a child that only wanted to be loved._

_**'Thank you,' **__he said and kissed my cheek before he disappeared. He was finally able to rest in peace._

_In real life (still in Jaden's P.O.V)_

_I woke up in a hospital room. I was covered in bandages and was hooked up to who knows how many machines. But I didn't notice any of that. What I noticed were the faces of my friends as they stared at me with relief._

_"Jaden!" Syrus yelled. I could tell that he wanted to hug me, thankfully he was waiting till I was in better condition._

_"Nice to see you back in the land of the living," Bastion said._

_"Yea, we didn't think that you would ever wake up," Chazz said. I ignored their comments and looked around._

_"You okay serge?" Hasslebarry asked._

_"Where's Alexis?" I asked. They all smiled and I watched as one of them pulled a curtain to reveal a bed next to mine, and there she was. Sleeping, not dead, and I sighed a sigh of relief. And with that I closed my eyes and fell back asleep knowing that every thing was going to be alright._

_~~~ A few weeks later ~~~_

_"Jaden, do we have to come back here?" Syrus asked from behind me._

_"Yes, we do,"_

_"But why?" he asked. He was the only one that was speaking his complaints, but I could tell he wasn't the only one with them. I sighed._

_"Just because," and with that I continued walking and they continued following until we got to the old burn down barn. I smiled at seeing that some grass had finally begun to grow again._

_I walked to a certain spot and bent down. I placed the vase of flowers that I'd been carrying down and then pried. I could tell that my friends were confused, but I didn't care._

_After a few moments I finished my prier with the words 'rest in peace my little light shadow,' and then we all left. My friends gave me plenty of odd looks and asked me what I had prayed, but I wouldn't tell them anything._

_**"Thank you Jaden, for saving me,"**_

_XxXxXxXx_

A/N: Well there you go, that's the end. ^_^ See, every one had a happy ending. *Starts getting teary eyed* but now the stories over  *cries* and I had so much fun writing this and now I have to say good bye to all of you fantastic people that have been so kind! I don't want to say good bye!


End file.
